Flamekit
Flamekit is a tom''Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 6 with an unknown appearance. He is a kit of SapphireClan in ''Hidden Prophecies who is a son to main character Tranquildream. History ''Hidden Prophecies :Flamekit is born to Tranquilpaw and Screepaw of SapphireClan. When he is born his mother doesn't know what to name him so his aunt Moonpaw does. Shortly after, the whole of SapphireClan go to see him and his siblings and seem happy with the new additions to the clan. Later when Screepaw goes to catch food for his family he only catches one mouse, so Moonpaw goes hunting and brings back two voles for them. Shortly after, Vanillastar tells Moonpaw that Tranquilpaw has to be exiled (though Flamekit and his siblings will be kept) because she is a medicine cat apprentice which are not allowed to have kits. After arguing with Moonpaw for a while, Vanillastar eventually drops the idea of exiling Flamekit's mother. :When Flamekit and his siblings are old enough to walk, Moonpaw sees Beautifulkit and the she-kit tells her that her siblings have gone after Tranquilpaw to hunt. Moonpaw is shocked at this, and especially worried about Flamekit as she believes he is not smart enough to be outside of camp. Meanwhile in the forest, Flamekit, Suicidekit, Dancekit and Taintedkit run into their exiled uncle Lilypaw, eating another cat. :Lilypaw attacks Dancekit but is blinded by a white light created by Moonpaw, who has brought Screepaw with her. He yowls at the two cats that they wont stop him from killing Flamekit and his siblings and leaps at Moonpaw, only to fall backward immediately due to an invisible shield Moonpaw put around herself and the others. Flamekit and the others then corner Lilypaw against a tree and chant at him to leave the clans forever. Lilypaw doesn't budge, so Suicidekit claws out his eye, causing him to retreat in pain and the others, including Flamekit, to cheer. :When the cats go back to camp and Moonpaw is given her warrior name, Moonshimmer, Flamekit and his siblings cheer loudest of all. Right after though, a fire starts; Flamekit is seen next to his mother who has just entered the camp. After three of Flamekit's siblings are brought out of the burning camp, Screepaw goes back to get Flamekit and Beautifulkit; they are safely rescued. :After repairing the camp from the fire damages, Screepaw goes out to hunt and happens upon Lilypaw who proposed that he join him in taking over the forest. Lilypaw threatens to harm him and Tranquilpaw if he doesn't accept the next day, and Screepaw worries that Lilypaw would hurt Flamekit and his other kits too. When Tranquilpaw protests to Screepaw about joining Lilypaw, he tells her about Lilypaw's threat and mentions that he might hurt their kits. Tranquilpaw eventually agrees but then worries about who will take care of Flamekit and his siblings. Screepaw shrugs it off, saying that the other queens will take care of them. :Ten moons later Screepaw, now Screech, is killed by Lilypaw (now Darkpaw) after saying something the orange cat takes as an insult. Before dying, Screech tells his mate to take care of Flamekit and his siblings. Darkpaw's attempt on taking over the clans ultimately fails, and Flamekit's mother rejoins the clan, gaining the name Tranquildream. It is likely that Flamekit gained his apprentice name during this time as two of his other siblings did, but this is not confirmed. :After the SapphireClan camp is attacked by badgers Moonshimmer goes out hunting and gives the three squirrels that she catches to Flamekit and his family. :The next day while walking through the forest, Darkpaw (who has renamed himself Deathheart) scents Flamekit and his siblings but is told in his head by Ancient that he cannot eat them. Deathheart eventually runs into zombie-Jasminedung and falls in love with her, but she is soon killed by a bright light created by Moonshimmer, Tranquildream and their kits. When Deathheart refuses to leave, Tranquildream tells him that Flamekit and his siblings have powers of love and light, and will take away his evil. When Deathheart just taunts them, she orders her's and her sister's kits to attack Deatheart, and Flamekit pounds the ground with them until it begins to glow. The light is then channeled through his cousin Lovekit and hits Deatheart, but has no effect. Tranquildream is horrified by this and rounds the kits back to camp. :It is indicated however that they didn't go to the camp after all, as Flamekit's mother and two of his siblings appear alongside Moonshimmer not long after. Flamekit is not seen after this, but later gains a half-brother, Awesomekit, after Tranquildream becomes mates with Gaysparkle. Family Members '''Father:' :Screech:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 6 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 20) Mother: :Tranquildream:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 6 Status Unknown Brothers: :Suicidepaw:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 6 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Dancekit:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 6 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 10) Sisters: :Beautifulpaw:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 6 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 12) :Taintedkit:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 6 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 10) Half-Brother: :Awesomepaw:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 12 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 17) "Grandfather": :Sunsetshine:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 14 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 21) Grandmother: :Sparklestar:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 12 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncle: :Deathstar:Hidden Prophecies, Prologue Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 21) Aunt: :Moonshimmer:Hidden Prophecies, Prologue Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 20) Half-Uncles: :Darkkit:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 12 Status Unknown :Giraffeclaw:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 12 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 16) Half-Aunts: :Redkit:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 12 Status Unknown :Moonhighkit:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 12 Status Unknown Cousins: :Cheetahkit:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 8 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 11) :Lovekit:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 8 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 10) :Songkit:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 8 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 10) :Chocolaterain:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 8 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 19) Tree }} = Male = Female = Gender Unknown Quotes :"My kits are not afraid to harm you. They have powers of love and light, and they will take away your evil, just as they did with Jasminedung." :—Tranquildream about Flamekit's powers to Deathheart Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 10 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Kits Category:SapphireClan Cats Category:Hidden Prophecies characters